herofactoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Akiyama Makuro
Akiyama Makuro (aka Mr. Makuro) is the founder of Hero Factory. Biography Akiyama Makuro is the oldest known robot on record. He founded the Hero Factory when he realized that a greater force for good was needed to combat the ever-growing evils at large in the universe, and he is a daily inspiration to all the employees at the Hero Factory. Mr. Makuro is the only Robot allowed access to the precious Quaza Stone, and witnesses the creation of every Hero ever produced. Mr. Makuro sensed there was something exceptional about William Furno, and followed his missions with interest. After a mission trial in which the Rookie tried and failed to cuff Rotor, Mr. Makuro spoke to Nathaniel Zib about Furno and his relationship with Alpha Leader Preston Stormer. Sometime later Mr. Makuro held a press conference during which he revealed that an important project known as the Upgrade was now complete and that eventually every Hero would be rebuilt. When the Alpha 1 Team suffered a crushing defeat at the hands of the Fire Lord and his Villains, Mr. Makuro was called into a meeting with Zib and Stormer, where the latter demanded that he and his team receive the Upgrade immediately. Makuro initially refused, though he later relented after seeing the veteran Hero's commitment. He oversaw their successful upgrades, and had them sent to Virtual Training to adapt to their new bodies. He is seen at the end of Breakout ''after explaining the situation that the Breakout was a distraction in order for Black Phantom to infiltrate the factory and launch a bigger plot into effect in which Zib responded to the fact that the villain had sent the blueprints for the entire Hero Factory to a unknown location (revealed at the end of the episode to where Von Nebula now resides). Letter from Our Founder ''It is with great pride that I invite you to become a part of HERO FACTORY. It is my belief that your courage, imagination, and creativity will make you a valuable asset to our fight for justice. Many years ago, I realized that with so much evil at large in the universe, a greater force for good was needed to combat it. With that in mind, I created HERO FACTORY. Today, this organization continues to thrive, dedicated to the preservation of peace and the enforcement of galactic law. The heroes created here may be made of metal and powered by Hero Cores, but their bravery and skill are second to none. Regardless of the danger, they go forth to do battle with the villains that would bring destruction to innocent worlds. They are the last barrier that stands between the universe and the chaos that threatens to engulf it. Yet even great heroes like Stormer, or skilled rookies like Furno, cannot do it alone. That is why we need people like you to help. The knowledge you have and the secrets you discover could be the difference between victory and defeat in the fight against villains like Von Nebula. I look forward to welcoming you as part of the HERO FACTORY team! Sincerely, Akiyama Makuro, Chairman Trivia *He locks his office with a puzzle which is the Hero Factory symbol when completed. *He keeps the overide controls for the failsafe shield in his office. *His design is very similiar to that of Turaga Matau from the BIONICLE franchise. **There are also fan theories that include Akiyama Makuro being Matau from the future and also changing his name, if this is true this could mean Hero Factory and BIONICLE are in the same universe and that Hero Factory takes place in the future of BIONICLE but with high technology. Appearances *''Trials of Furno'' (First Appearance) *''Von Nebula'' (Mentioned Only) *''Ordeal of Fire'' *''Savage Planet'' (Flashback) *''Breakout'' Category:Hero Factory Universe Category:Robots Category:Hero Factory Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:Rise of the Rookies Category:Ordeal of Fire Category:Savage Planet Category:Breakout